This invention is directed to an apparatus for replacing a door panel on an automobile door and a method for replacing the door panel utilizing the apparatus, and in particular, an apparatus and method for replacing a door panel without removing the door.
Door panels are conventionally replaced by removing the entire door including the panel and frame from an automobile and by further removing the panel from the door after the door has been removed from the automobile. This method of door panel replacement has been less than satisfactory. Removing a door panel with conventional tools in a conventional manner requires a considerable amount of time to remove the entire door and replace the entire door after the door panel has been replaced. Furthermore, upon replacing the door, the door must be realigned with the automobile again requiring additional time and often resulting in less than perfect alignment making opening and closing of the door more difficult.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a method for replacing a door panel without removing the door from the automobile and specific improved tool for allowing such a method to be accomplished.